999 Días y 57 Besos
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: La espera es demasiado larga y el calendario tiene marcados con estrellas (como las estrellas que Sakura tiene en los ojos cada vez que lo ve) 211 días para cuando Sasuke regresa. [Sasusaku] [Threeshot] [Angst]
**Universo:** _Anime/Manga._

 **Spoilers:** _Ninguno._

 **Advertencias:** _Ninguna._

* * *

 **999 D** **ÍAS & 57 BESOS**

[Threeshot]

Sakura está con Sasuke y no sabe cómo ni por qué. Su cabeza está en una fiesta y su corazón no puede creerse todavía lo que está sucediendo a su alrededor ni discernir si las manos que tiene entre las suyas son las de Sasuke o no. No piensa claramente, todo le da vueltas y se siente ebria de la felicidad, con una sonrisa que le parte la cara y que le recorre las venas y las arterias como calor líquido que le da fuerzas mientras se las quita. No razona ese primer día ni el siguiente ni el que sigue de ése. No razona ni reacciona apropiadamente hasta el día 59, cuando Sasuke se va y Sakura se nota menos eufórica y más sentimental.

Está perdida sin Sasuke, como si hubiera vivido toda su vida a su lado y sólo supiera respirarlo a él, vivirlo a él. Pasa un día desde su partida, dos, tres y cien más; entonces Sakura no sabe si contar los días en los que él no está a su lado como días en los que él está a su lado (no sabe si contarlos como días de su relación), pero al final los cuenta porque cada segundo es precioso para ella. Cada segundo representa, después de todo, la vida que ella le está dedicando.

La espera es demasiado larga y el calendario tiene marcados con estrellas (como las estrellas que Sakura tiene en los ojos cada vez que lo ve) 211 días para cuando Sasuke regresa. Él sólo se aparece frente a ella, en la puerta de su apartamento, y no expresa mucho. Sakura sigue en su nube (porque Sasuke ha aceptado tener una relación con ella y eso sólo puede significar que la _ama_ ), le prepara comida y charla con él sobre su día a día. No sabe si Sasuke la está escuchando, ella piensa que sí, porque asiente a veces, cuando es el momento apropiado. El problema es que no habla. No responde ni aporta nada. No le cuenta sobre su viaje ni le dice por qué se fue ni para qué se fue. No le dice si la extrañó y ella se lo repite a cada segundo, porque le ha extrañado muchísimo.

Sasuke se va de su casa tan fácil como llegó, pero eso no le preocupa a Sakura porque existe un mañana, un día 212, el 1 000 y el 1 000 000. Él nunca ha sido de los que ponen sus sentimientos en palabras y Sakura lo entiende porque le conoce desde antes de que comenzara a contar días y noches en los que (no) está a su lado.

Pasa el día 212 a su lado reponiendo suministros ninjas y comprando otros artilugios para su casa. Sakura le ayuda porque piensa que tiene mejor gusto que él (no es que Sasuke tenga mal gusto), y desea en silencio que esa chaqueta y esa nueva arrocera estén mejor en su apartamento en lugar de en la casa de él. Ella quiere que de una vez por todas compartan vida y aire, pero se contiene y no lo pone en palabras porque no quiere ahuyentarlo siendo demasiado intensa. Además no se han besado siquiera todavía.

Aunque Sasuke está en la aldea los días 213, 214 y 215, Sakura apenas y ve su espalda durante ese tiempo. Eso la pone ansiosa y la melancolía invade su ser. La felicidad comienza a diluirse poco a poco, pero ella se aferra a los recuerdos del día uno y del dos con todas sus fuerzas para no dejarla ir.

Es en el día 256 en el que Sakura tiene su primer beso. Lo marca con un corazón relleno de estrellas en el calendario. Hay un festival en la aldea y Sakura se las ha arreglado para que Sasuke salga junto a ella. También se las arregla para que compartan bocadillos salados y se tomen de las manos. Los fuegos artificiales vienen después y ella sólo tiene ojos para Sasuke. Típicamente, en las telenovelas el chico tiene que estar mirando a la chica mientras ella dice que la pirotecnia es hermosa, entonces él dice que sí, pero él no habla de la pirotecnia. Pero con Sasuke las cosas no pueden ser así (Sasuke es una persona difícil), así que es él quien mira las explosiones en el cielo y ella la que se maravilla estudiando su rostro. Sasuke baja la mirada como tres segundos después. Lo cierto es que los festivales no son su fuerte y los fuegos artificiales tampoco le provocan gran impresión. Se encuentra con los ojos verdes _vivos_ de Sakura y lo hace. Parece una escena sacada de una película: un beso bajo los fuegos artificiales mientras ambos visten una yukata.

El beso es sólo un apretón de labios, pero hay contacto labial y lo ha iniciado Sasuke. Eso es todo lo que importa porque pinta el futuro de Sakura del tono de la felicidad.

Sasuke se queda en la aldea hasta el día 274. Sakura lo ve marcharse desde una ventana del hospital. Pasó a despedirse de ella con un escueto 'me voy de la aldea' y un beso en la mejilla que la hizo parecer como si tuviera problemas de irrigación sanguínea de tanto que se sonrojó. Aunque no fue un beso en los labios, Sakura lo cuenta como su segundo beso y lo marca como fecha importante también en el calendario.

Ino le pregunta una tarde cuando ya van 298 amaneceres si no le parece solitario estar más sin Sasuke que con él. Aunque Sakura sabe que Ino no lo hace de mala fe, se molesta con ella y justifica a Sasuke en medio de un grito: "¡Él tiene cosas que hacer!". Deja a Ino con la palabra en la boca, sola sentada en la banca del jardín del hospital. La próxima vez que se encuentran, Sakura recibe disculpas de Ino, pero ella no las da.

Van 365 días y cuando Sakura llega a su casa está demasiado triste, demasiado borracha, demasiado exhausta por aparentar, que se queda tirada en el umbral de la puerta y llora por Sasuke por primera vez desde que está saliendo con él. Se siente demasiado sola y demasiado relegada, demasiado pequeña y demasiado insignificante en ese momento que siente odio por ella misma por ser tan patética. Siente odio por Ino que la sabe sufriendo incluso cuando se esfuerza tanto para engañarse a sí misma; siente odio por Kakashi por no darle detalles de la misión de Sasuke; odia a Naruto por respetar el voto de silencio de su mejor amigo y odia a Sasuke por dejarla de lado. Se dice que debería dejar de ser tan estúpida y seguir adelante sin él.

Aunque se repitió que cambiaría y dejaría de sufrir por él durante los últimos veinte días, no puede evitar sentirse eufórica cuando Sasuke llega a la puerta de su casa con una tonta bolsa repleta de panecillos. Los comen juntos y ella se acurruca en el sofá junto a él, quien no le rechaza aunque la posición le parece incómoda. Sasuke le besa en la frente cuando la cree dormida y Sakura lo contabiliza como su tercer beso en sus 385 días de relación.

 **[FINAL DE LA PARTE 1]**

* * *

 **[Notas y aclaraciones]**

 **Llevo escribiendo esto desde, no sé, ¿diciembre? ¿No es que ya llegó hasta la primavera? LOL**

 **¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
